CF Big Brother 1: Deep Sea Dive
CF Big Brother 1: Deep Sea Dive is the first season of CF Big Brother. The season is going to be hosted by Main Host/CEO KirumiTojo along with Production members Deadly_Dawn, Jeessica, Libbyliz, _PridePenguin_, SuperMonis and xxzubbyxx. The prize had turned out to be $25 Rank-Up for the winner and $10 Rank-Up for the runner-up. 'Background' 'Development' Shortly after the founding of CF Big Brother, applications for Season One were released on September 29th, promptly after the Host had almost made all of the set. Before the season, Jeessica, Libbyliz, _RaspberryBeret and SuperMonis formed the production crew, assisting with Season One, possibly as well with future seasons. _RaspberryBeret was then removed from the production crew due to certain reasons. xxzubbyxx, a Houseguest, was hired as the Wikia Editor during the season. During the season, Production added a new member: Deadly_Dawn. Afterwards, on Tuesday 10th December, _PridePenguin_ was added. 'Casting' On September 25th, as soon as the event was released, the application format was released for people to either DM the CEO on Discord or send a Private Conversation. Four Houseguests, had their letters sent early. Applications closed at 9:00 PM BST on September 29th. Overall, 34 applications were submitted. 'Twists' * Shipwrecked: As soon as the premiere had started, Houseguests were informed of this twist. Someone in the house would risk becoming "Shipwrecked" which will block them from being saved by the Power of Veto if they are a nominee. To become shipwrecked, Houseguests had to be the survivor of a nomination ceremony such as receiving less votes for eviction. This twist would become defunct after Week 5 and no longer be effective. But, after the One Chance twist, this twist had then been extended to Week 9. The Shipwreck Twist ended up being cancelled later on Week 5 due to interfering with the jury phase. * Power of Atlantis: On the second week, Houseguests were told about two secret powers that they could obtain via being the first to correctly /msg a correct answers to the Host. The question was "How many pumpkins right now are in this House?". A Houseguest ended up messaging the exact answer, which ended up being xxzubbyxx guessing 36 pumpkins. They must use the power by Week Seven or their power will automatically be removed. xxzubbyxx earned the SPoV (Secret Power of Veto) AND a Halting Hex because of this. ** Secret Power of Veto: This Power of Veto can be used if the Houseguest saved was chosen as a replacement nominee for eviction. The SPoV was then used by xxzubbyxx on normaniiii and she was then saved on Week 3. ** Halting Hex: This power would stop and reset the week's eviction, stopping any evictions from occurring. It was used after the SPoV had been used, the eviction had then been cancelled and FlyingWonderPig had been saved from going in a shocking vote of 10-2. ** Diamond Power of Veto: The Diamond Power of Veto works like the normal Power of Veto, except the winner of it will choose the replacement nominee instead of the Head of Household. It came into the house on Week 4 after xxzubbyxx used her Halting Hex. The Diamond Power of Veto had also reoccurred on Week 7 and Week 8. * Double-Triple Eviction: On Week 2.2 (Day 14), Houseguests were informed that a sudden HOH and Co-HOH competition will take place. The first winner would become the main HOH which ended up being ohnoFading while the second winner would become the Co-HOH which was _hxneybees. The Main HOH nominated two people as per usual while the Co-HOH chose one nominee, which meant that there would be THREE nominees resulting in TWO instant double evictions. One of the nominees, Aaamund, won the Power of Veto saving himself. This ended up having Milk_xox as the replacement. ** Double Eviction Vote: The Double-Triple Eviction occurred again on Week 5, however this time without the Co-HOH. The HOH had turned out to be ohnoFading. It sent home HeinzBakedBeans and normaniiii. Once again, it had occured on Week 10. The HOH was shockingly ohnoSnoopy and again, the Co-HOH was revealed to be _hxneybees. ohnoHuskai and chqrri had been sent home during the last double eviction vote. * Carepackages: Houseguests were informed of the audience playing a part in the game as they would vote to give a Houseguest a secret power. The Houseguest most voted would receive the power on Week 4. ** Carepackages Winner: Before Week 4 started, the winner of the carepackage was chqrri, and she was openly announced to all of the Houseguests to be the winner. Her power was the "Clown Veto", where she could use this extra Power of Veto anytime in a veto ceremony, but anyone she uses it on will have to wear a clown costume for the next week. This power would last until Final 4. *** Clown Veto: Carepackage winner chqrri earned an extra veto where the person it is used on will wear a clown costume the next week. On Week 5, chqrri had used the Clown Veto on herself. * One Chance: In Week 4, _TheBananaLord_ was called into the Diary Room and tasked with fooling the Houseguests into believing that he gave them punishments (which are fake). If he succeeded, he would be able to annihilate the Shipwreck twist for the rest of the season. Only three Houseguests were not fooled, so the Shipwreck twist continues until Week 9. Houseguests Statistics Competition History Voting History Game History